Engage the Krosse
Engage the Krosse was a neighborhood garage band consisting of Zachary Brown as founder/drummer, Reggan Holme as keyboard player, Ian Freeman as trombone player, and Steven Thompson as lead singer. Performance Engage the Krosse is an informal band consisting of three junior high students and one high schooler. Among ETK's songs are "Fractions Are A Half-Baked Idea", "You're Never Alone In The Zone" and "You'll Make It To The End If You Have Friends". It is worth noting that when naming their songs, they capitalize words in inappropriate places. They also play cover songs by bands like . History Origins In 2013, Zachary Brown watched his brother Jon Brown listen to and contradicted his statement that they were 'dreamy' and said he disliked them. Jon angrily asked if he thought he could do a better job, which Zach was actually confident he could. He desired to make his own band with his best friends Reggan Holme and Ian Freeman. He proposed the name "Engage the Krosse", which his friends were surprised to find themselves in agreement with. Subsequently, the band began to rehearse in Zach's garage. One day, Steven Thompson came to rehearsal and sang a song by called "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)". Reggan and Ian thought he was a better singer than Zach, so they asked him to join ETK. By authority of a group vote, Zach was still allowed in the band, but as the drummer. Since he used to bonk on his head with an empty plastic bottle, he revealed himself to be a gifted drummer. Fragmentation In 2014, Steven Thompson quit Engage the Krosse because his parents wanted to focus on schoolwork. After this, Reggan Holme and Ian Freeman felt a hole in his absence and quit the band since they had little talent either way. Zach decided to focus on a solo career, playing the piano. Over the remainder of the school year, Brown tried to get the band back together on some occasions to play at local shows or school dances. He often was discouraged, though, when Reggan and Ian insisted on still letting Steven sing every time Zach asked them. Reformation On April 5, 2016, Zachary Brown suggested the band reunite to accept Principal Zambaux's request to write a song with the band and play it at the assembly the next day. But during the rehearsal, Steven Thompson found an insulting note from Zach, so he grew enraged and refused to rejoin the band. This time, Reggan and Ian allowed Zach to sing and drum simultaneously, as Reggan's voice was considered even worse than Zach's, and Ian could not sing while playing the keyboard owing to a lack of coordination. At the assembly, Zach got stage fright because of an encounter with Summer Petersen (his crush) and forgot the lyrics, so Reggan sang instead of him. The show ended up being a failure, with all the students laughing at the band, especially Zach. Later, Zach convinced Steven to rejoin ETK, admitting that they were better with him. Steven yielded, so the band decided to play at the assembly again. They performed the same song as in the previous reunion, but with different lyrics and Steven singing. They had also brought on the introverted Copper, the narcissistic Jacob Ricker, and the brilliant Summer Petersen as guests. Copper bonked on Jacob's head with an empty plastic bottle at the end of the song. This time, the show was a success. Known members *Zachary Brown (founder, ex-lead singer, drummer) *Reggan Holme (trombone and piano) *Ian Freeman (keyboard and guitar) *Steven Thompson (lead singer) *Copper (temporary guest star) *Summer Petersen (temporary guest star) *Jacob Ricker (temporary guest star) Appearances * Category:Engage the Krosse